Wash away those years
by Alex Austin
Summary: R for now, After a violent attack a young woman turns to her father for help,
1. Wash away those years

Was away those years....  
  
AJ_Austin316  
  
Summery: A Violent Attack leads a Young woman into asking for help from one of the Top WWF Stars of all time, Her father.  
  
A/N: This story starts off on a rather Violent note so those of you who do not like Violence may want to skip ahead a paragraph or two.  
  
-----  
  
The music throbbed through the Austin Texas Night Club, The young men and woman danced to it, all to Sexually. A young woman was sitting silently at the bar watching the crowd. Her hair, which was obviously dyed black, was dressed in a pair of ripped and torn Jeans, a Chrushed red velvet Tank top and a Black lacetop over it. Across her knee's sat a black duster. Her feet were incased in heavy duty black combat boots. Her hair which was black as mentioned earlier was in to ratty looking pigtails, which were dyed purple, while the rest of hair hung down her back. Her skin was pale and her peircing blue eyes were focused on something distent and far away.  
  
She was known as Tracks to her followers. The men who followed her around continueaslly at night when she snuck away from home. She sighed and stood up. The night was boreing her and she decided on leaving now. She made her way through the people and out into the cool night air. She moved slowly towards her car enjoying the night air.  
  
" Hello, Tracks." Said a cold voice behind her.  
  
She whirled and glared into the darkness. " What do you want?" She snarled.  
  
A man stepped from the shadows and grinned touching one of the blue pigtails and grinned. " I like these Tracks." he said.  
  
She glared at him coldly. " Well, I'll change it then!"  
  
The man chuckeled and slid his hand to touch her face. " Come on Tracks, you used to like my touch."  
  
" Well, its makes my skin crawl now." She said snidely.  
  
The gental look on the mans face vannished. " Listen ya little Bitch, you have no idea what your messing with!"  
  
She backed away a step. " I know who I'm messing with, and you better belive I'm more then a little bitch!"  
  
Before she could dodge the man slammed his fist into her face and sent her reeling. " Ya little Bitch!" he snarled and yanked her to her feet wrapping a hand around her kneck  
  
Her black painted nails came up and clawed at his hand. she kicked her feet at him. " Let me go now!"  
  
He drew his face close to her's. " I think not Tracks," he said dragging her into the ally.  
  
-------  
  
Docter Jonathen Levstale stared down at his patient. Her face was pale and her features were obscured by several deadly looking bruises. Her arms were covered with the same amount of bruises. The oxygen mask covered her face and other machines monitered her heart beat. The docter looked up as the nurse stepped in.  
  
" Dr." She said. " We finnished going through her belongings. The only thing showing who she is is the tattoo on her left wrist saying Tracks."  
  
Dr. Levstale nodded. " Nothing else then nurse?" he asked.  
  
" No, sir." She said.  
  
The docter nodded. " Well, release the information on the Tattoo to the police and will see what comes of it." He sighed.  
  
" Are you okay sir?" She asked.  
  
"I don't honestly think she'll ever wake up."  
  
"Oh, is it honestly that bad?"  
  
The docter nodded. "I'm afraid it is."  
  
-----  
  
A couple miles away in a room a group of men were watching TV making coments on stuff being said by the news anchors.  
  
" And tonight we are in search of the identy of a young girl found out side a club on Austin's north side. The only Idenafaction found on her is a Tattoo."  
  
A picture of the Tattoo came up on the screen. " Anyone knowing a young woman with a Tattoo sporting the word Tracks, Or with a Tattoo of a White Lynx, make contact with the Austin police imidettly."  
  
One of the men stood up suddenly. " Shit." He cursed and left the room.  
  
------  
  
" I can't let you leave Steve," Vince said shaking his head.  
  
" Its my kid Damnit!" He screamed in anger.  
  
" I CAN NOT LET YOU LEAVE!" Vince screamed.  
  
"Then let Debra go." Steve said.  
  
" I can't do that either sorry." Vince responded.  
  
" So I'm supposed to ignore the fact that my daughter is in some hospitable possibly dyeing and I can't go see her?" Steve said. " Well, screw you Vince!"  
  
The rattelsnake turned and stalked from the office.  
  
------  
  
Everything hurt....she didn't want to open her eyes but a very farmiler voice was urging her to. She coughed and slowly pulled her eyes open. She blinked a couple times and stared up at her father.  
  
" Dad?" She gasped.  
  
"Shyanna" He said smoothing his hand across her face. " Baby, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
" My head hurts Dad." She said injoying this she knew would be short lived time with her dad.  
  
" The docter said your going to be okay." He said.  
  
She smiled weakly and winced as she tried to sit up. " I feel like I've been run over." She said.  
  
Steve nodded. " The docter's said yer attacker was pretty complete in his attack."  
  
She nodded. " I can tell." She said.  
  
" Who did this to you baby?" he asked helping her sit up.  
  
She looked at him the pain and fear of that night comeing back to her. " I don't remember." She whispered.  
  
Steve nodded. " I want you to come back to the arena with me when they release you."  
  
She shook her head. " Dad, no." She said. " I'm Tracks, I'm not you little girl anymore, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Please Shy," He said.  
  
" NO!" She said coldly.  
  
Steve sat back in his chair and sighed. " Shyanna," He said.  
  
She shook her head. " I won't come dad, I have a life here and I'm not going to up and leave because some idiot couldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Steve looked at her and she felt bad for hurting him, but she had to. She wasn't leaving her home and her life. " I'm sorry dad,"  
  
-----  
  
Two weeks of hospitable time of docters constently pokeing and prodding. Of her dad constent calling to beg her to come stay with him when they relased her. Finally she was home in her own apartment. Yes, she was only 17 but she couldn't stand being in her dad's huge house in Victoria. She sat down and yawned as a small white cat hopped up on the couch and curled up against her leg.  
  
" heya Lynx." She said petting the kitten.  
  
She reached over and hit the blinking light on her answering machine.  
  
" Hey, Tracks where you've been Baby!" Said a voice over the machine.  
  
" Love to know who your freinds are," She said.  
  
" Hey, baby call me its dad." Steve's voice said.  
  
She sighed. " He won't give it up Lynx."  
  
" Hey, Tracks call me I got some good stuff." Another voice said.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. " Guy just won't give up."  
  
" Hey, Tracks...I'm watching you...You look so nice in that hospitable gown...I did a real good number on you didn't I bitch. Ya know what Tracks I had fun the other night, We should do it again sometimes....I loved listening to you beg for me to stop....It was such a turn on....just think about it makes me want you right now....Oh, I like that I think I'll come over right now!"  
  
She jerked off the couch and picked up Lynx and stood listening to the silent apartment. The silence was almost oppressive. She backed slowly towards the door and jerked to a stop.  
  
" Oh, don't go so soon Tracks," The voice said. " And the kitty cat nice touch, is that where you go the idea for the white lynx tattoo."  
  
"Oh, god." She sobbed slideing down the wall. " GO AWAY!!"  
  
" I like your apartment Tracks! Its makes me want to take you on every surfice" He sighed. " I'm watching you are you scared yet Tracks?"  
  
" STOP IT STOP IT GO AWAY PLEASE!!" She screamed sobbing.  
  
" Your scared arn't you Tracks baby girl." He hissed. " I could walk into the room right now and you wouldn't have a chance!"  
  
She scrambeled to her feet and yanked the door open and ran into the hallway. She hurried down the hall she could almost feel his eyes on her. She stumbeled and fell. " Help me somebody help me please!!"  
  
The door across the hall opened and she stared up at the man standing there. " Please help me!"  
  
He kneeled down next to her. " Hey, take it easy its okay mam." he said.  
  
" He's in my apartment call the police he's in there!!" she sobbed histerriclly.  
  
------  
  
She stood in the baggage claim holding her bag, and holding the Cat carrier. She searched the seething crowd for a farmiler face not seeing one. " SHYANN!" Came a loud cry.  
  
She whirled heart raceing then smiled. " Debbie." She said " Its Tracks."  
  
" Right, right your dad told me." She said looking at the Carrier. " And whose this?"  
  
"Thats Lynx, I couldn't leave him behind." She said.  
  
Debra smiled. " Well, come on yer dad's awaiting us at the arena."  
  
Tracks smiled and followed Debra. " So, when Hall bashed his knee last week was he okay?"  
  
Debra smiled. " Yer dad's a good actor."  
  
Tracks nodded. " Yeah, he scared me though it looked like he was really hurt."  
  
Debra nodded. " He scared me when he told me what they were going to do."  
  
Tracks looked around as they stepped outside and shivered. " I Hate Boulder." She said  
  
Debra nodded. " After spending's yer intire life in Texas I could understand that."  
  
They climbed into the limo and it pulled away from the curb. Tracks turned and looked out the window. Watching the building's slide away behind them. Debra watched her and wanted to reach out and hug her step daughter.  
  
TBC....  
  
So, what ya think so far, I'm hopeing that I'll get a good response, yes I know this fic jumps around quite a bit but this is my first attempt at one. 


	2. Bullets

Bullets...  
  
Aj_austin316  
  
After a Violent attack a young woman turns to her father for help.  
  
-----  
  
She stood silently in the arena listening to the hustel and bustel of the world around her. She had grown up knowing this world but it had changed so much in the four years sense she had been here last. She watched wrestlers who she reconized but, could not recall names of walk around talking to each other. She looked over her shoulder and thought about leaving.  
  
" Shy!" Came the cheerful call.  
  
She turned and smiled at her dad. " Tracks," She supplied.  
  
" Right, Tracks." he said rolling his eyes at the nick name. " Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm fine," She said. " Just a bit tired."  
  
"Debra said she should of just taken ya straight to the hotel, but I told her to bring you here." he said  
  
Tracks smiled and hugged her dad. " Yeah, I would rather be here then at the hotel all alone."  
  
" You arn't alone anymore Sh..I mean Tracks." He said softly.  
  
She smiled weakly. " Thank you Dad, "  
  
" Is that Shyanna?" Came a very farmiler voice.  
  
She turned and smiled at her once close freind. " Hello, Stephy."  
  
Stephanie Mcmahon smiled brillently. " How, on earth are you?"  
  
Tracks looked at her father who shook his head. " I'm good just taking a bit of a vacation."  
  
Stephanie nodded. " So, what have you been up to for the last four years?" She asked  
  
" Oh, liveing it up in Texas," She said. " I heard you were pregnant."  
  
Stephanie beemed brightly and pulled her slightly baggy T-shirt back over her stomach. " Yeah, I honestly don't wanna get Fat, but if I'm gonna have my first Kid thats great."  
  
" So, is it Hunters?" She asked.  
  
Stephanie nodded happily and held out her left hand exposing the dimond on her finger. " You'll come to the wedding of course?"  
  
Tracks grinned. " Of course I will Stephy,"  
  
Stephanie smiled. " Well, see ya around. Debbie Steve." She said and hurried off.  
  
" I do belive thats the happiest I've ever seen that poor girl." Tracks said smileing.  
  
Steve nodded. " Hunter is a good thing for her, they were meant for each other."  
  
Tracks smiled and nodded. " Yep,"  
  
-----  
  
She flopped back on the pillow and let out a huge yawn. She had run around most of the day saying Hi to or being Interduced to new or old freinds. She was wiped out. She picked up lynx and sat there petting the kitten who purred happily, and tried to lick her fingers.  
  
" Yer, a goon cat." She said laughing softly.  
  
The cat meowed indignently and curled up on the bed to sleep.  
  
She laughed again and stood up and quickly got ready for bed. A soft knock on her door made her jump. " Who is it?"  
  
" Well, if ya don't wanna see me thats fine." Came the hurt sounding voice.  
  
" Shane!" She cried happily and yanked open the door and hugged the man she considered her older brother.  
  
She had grown up backstage of WWF. She had grown up knowing Shane and Stephanie and Suzanna. They had been like siblings. But when Shane joined the buisness followed shortly by Stephanie. She had then taken off for Texas to be away from it all before Vince, or her dad tried to talk her into joining.  
  
" So, hows it hanging Shan-O?" She asked.  
  
" Well, I heard what happened." he said.  
  
He face paled and she looked down. "I'm cool," She said.  
  
He lifted her chin and looked into her blue eyes. " No, Shy yer not okay I can tell."  
  
" Shane, please." she said tears forming in her blue eyes.  
  
He watched her silently for several minutes still holding her chin. " I love you Shy, Yer like Steph or Sue. I Want none of you to ever be hurt, And to think that some man did that to you makes my blood boil."  
  
She shook her head. " I know Shane Dad said the same thing," She said.  
  
" Its not the same Shy," he said. " Your my sister, someone hurt you, that would be like someone hurting Steph or Sue."  
  
She sighed and pulled her head from his grip. " Shane, I'm tired I need to get sleep."  
  
Shane sighed then hugged her tightly. " If you wanna talk I'm here."  
  
" Hey, Mcmahon!" someone yelled from down the hall.  
  
" One minute!" he yelled turning away from the door. when he turned back the door was shut. He sighed and rubbed his chin and shook his head. He then turned and walked down the hall.  
  
-----  
  
She was laying in the bed listening to the sound of sirens roaring outside. She rolled onto her side and drew her knee's to her cheast. She squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
you ever tell anyone who I am...I'll come after you and kill you.  
  
She rolled onto her other side and dragged a hand over her ears. She squeezed her eyes tighter.  
  
just seeing yer apartment makes me wanna take you on every serfice.  
  
She tossed over onto her back stareing at the ceiling.  
  
I like that, Maybe I'll come over right now  
  
She wiped at her eyes, tears streaking down her cheaks.  
  
I like your hair like this,  
  
she leapt from her bed and dug threw the suitcase sitting on the chair and pulled out a pair of sissors, She lifted her hair and chopped it off. Tears streaking her face and she continued chopping at her hair.  
  
Oh, I like that I think I'll come over right now....right now....right now....  
  
She let out a scream and hacked more hair off.  
  
I could walk in right now and you would have no chance!  
  
She slammed her fist into the mirror shattering it.  
  
" Shyanna!" Came a cry from outside.  
  
" GO AWAY!" She sobbed slumping down on the floor tears streaking her cheeks.  
  
" Shy, Baby girl let me in!" Steve yelled pounding on the door.  
  
She curled into a ball her fists clenched around the sissors. The door burst open and she screamed. " NO MORE PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP!"  
  
Steve kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her. " Shhh, its alright baby, its alright."  
  
" Please make it stop daddy, please make it stop." She sobbed clinging to him.  
  
------  
  
Tracks was sitting in the stands watching her Dad and Hunter throw each other around the ring. Her hair was cut evenly around her face. A few knicks were on her left cheek from the shattered glass. Her right hand was bandaged from the gashes she had received when punching the mirror. Her booted feet were tossed over the seat in front of her.  
  
" Hey, little girl." Said a deep southern voice behind her.  
  
She didn't even need to turn to acknowledge the man. " Taker." She said.  
  
" Haven't seen you in four years." he said.  
  
" Yeah, I know," She responded. " I've been busy."  
  
" School and all?" he asked.  
  
" Yep," she answered.  
  
Mark shook his head. " You act to much like your father Little girl."  
  
" So, what if I do." She said smirking at him.  
  
He chuckeled. " Its an interesting thing in you."  
  
She laughed a smile splitting her face.  
  
------  
  
He watched her from in the rafters. He had been pissed when she had taken off. But, it hadn't taken long for him to catch up. He knew where to get to her now. She was so happy here laughing and joking with the big lug who was sitting next to her, as they watched. She was happy that wasn't what he wanted. He had wanted her to be scared not be able to go anywhere with out fear that he could be waiting right around the corner.  
  
He clenched his fist and watched the two men in the ring. One he knew was her father maybe that was the way to scare her. He turned and walked away.  
  
He enetered the hotel. He found a young man who was pushing a cart full of towls. he hadn't meant to kill the man but he had fought being tied up. He downed the uniform took the keys then slipped into her room.  
  
------  
  
A scream brought both Steve and Dwayne running. The enetered the room and saw tracks against the wall eyes wide with terror. Steve swallowed nervously and stepped into the bathroom and nearly lost his lunch.  
  
Hanging in the shower was a man who was completely undressed. Blood was dripping from his disembowled gut. " Shit." he said  
  
Steve turned and lifted his daughter to her feet and dragged her from the room.  
  
" Oh, god...oh god" She sobbed huddeling against Steve as they removed the body from the room.  
  
He held her smoothing her hair with one hand. " It will be okay."  
  
" He's here," She whispered. " He's here."  
  
Steve kneeled down and held her face. " Who's here?" he asked.  
  
" Charlie," She sobbed.  
  
Steve's face twisted in anger and hatered. " He did this to you didn't he baby girl?"  
  
She nodded tears streaking her face. " Yes,"  
  
" I'm going to kill him." he said holding her tightly.  
  
----  
  
TBC 


	3. Wasteland

WasteLand...  
  
Aj_austin316  
  
After a violent attack a young woman turns to her father for help.  
  
  
  
----  
  
" Run this by me again please?" Vince said calmly.  
  
Steve sighed and nodded at Tracks.  
  
" About a year ago I started hanging around with this guy. His name was Charlie, He was into drugs and other things, I thought it was fun. Until the night he killed a little girl for a sacrafice. He told me if I EVER told anyone of what he had done he would kill me. He was arressted 6 months later on a drug charge. I was forced to testifye. During the case I told the court of what had happened. I told them of the dead little girl. He lost it and told me he was going to kill me."  
  
She stopped and looked at her hands. " Two weeks ago I got a call from a freind saying he had gotton out of jail. Before I could get out of town he attacked and raped me. After I was released from the hospitable he called my home and tormented me. So, I took dad up on his offer and came here. I belive Charlie is here and he plans to kill me."  
  
Vince sighed and rubbed his temple. " Great just what I need more publicity." he said.  
  
Steve glared at him. " Yer an Ass Vince." he said.  
  
" No, I understand your feelings, we want to keep Shy here safe so I was thinking it might be best of she became an escort. If I remember correct she learned how to wrestle with Shane and Steph."  
  
Tracks nodded. " Yes, I did but Dad's got debbie he doesn't need a valet."  
  
Vince nodded. " yes, I know..I was thinking more along the lines of Nash."  
  
" NO WAY!" Steve hissed. " MY daughter is not working with him!"  
  
" It is the only logical way for this to works steve." Vince said. " And I think its Shy's desission."  
  
Tracks looked at her dad as he cursed under her breath. She bit her lip it was a logical way to be sure she wasn't alone around here till the cops caught Charlie. She sighed and nodded. " I think its for the best Dad." she said  
  
" SHyanna!" he said loudly.  
  
" Dad, I think I'll be fine, I mean I'll be around someone now 24 hours so Charlie won't be able to get near me." She said soothingly.  
  
Steve cursed again. " I don't like that man, He's done some evil things in his time, So what if he isn't a member of the NWO anymore, I don't trust him."  
  
Tracks nodded. " I know dad, But it's fer the best." She said.  
  
Steve sighed and nodded. " I know."  
  
-----  
  
She stepped up to the door and bit her lip nervously. She raised her hand and studied it before knocking softly. Several minutes passed before the door opened and the big man stared down at her.  
  
" I'm assuming your Tracks?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slowly. " I am," She said.  
  
He stepped back and gestured for her to come into the room. " Come in then, we can go over the game plan for tonight."  
  
She nodded and stepped into the room. He wasn't one of the top roster players right now, but that was about to change by what Vince said. He was going to put Nash in a match with Taker and with her assitence he was going to win the undisputed championship. He showed her the script.  
  
" So, I come out and Bash taker with a chair?" She asked  
  
Nash nodded. " Right, I"ll be distracting the Ref for you. Then when we go back to the match I'll steal the pin."  
  
She nodded. " Aren't people gonna wonder who the Hell I am?" She asked.  
  
" It will be explained in time." He said softly.  
  
She sat back on the couch and smiled. He wasn't so bad. Sure she remembered his charecter a real jackass. But, in reality the man was soft spoken nice man.  
  
He grinned at her lopsidedly. " So, you ready for this?"  
  
" I've never been readier." She said.  
  
-----  
  
The Match was going just like Vince had scripted it. Nash and Taker were flinging each other around the ring. When Nash pulled an illigal move the Ref got in his face and told him to tone it down. Nash calmly distracted the poor man while Tracks leaped into the ring with the Chair. She smirked as Taker turned to look at her in confusion. She stepped foreward bowed to him lifted the chair over her head and slammed it into his. The Undertaker hit the mat with a Thud. She leapt from the ring and stood quietly by the announcer table.  
  
Nash went back to the match then and quickly pinned The Undertaker. He held up the undisputed belt and she climbed into the ring and stepping on Taker on her away across the ring she smiled at Nash. They then as heels were supposed to do preceded to beat the Shit out of the Undertaker.  
  
They finally with some security escorts were dragged from the ring. At the top of the ramp Nash lifted the belt again to the boo's of the crowd.  
  
They walked threw the curtains and Tracks grinned. " That was so fun!" She said.  
  
" I'm glad ya injoyed yourself." He said.  
  
"Thanks," She glanced over and saw her dad, " Well, see ya on Thursday for smackdown."  
  
Kevin watched her go and smiled again. He would see her before that if he knew anything they would have to go over there script at some point. He turned and walked down the hall to his own dressing room.  
  
----  
  
In the room she bounced around happily jabbering on with her dad. " It was so great Dad, the audience booed me!"  
  
Steve nodded. " Going out there is exsilarating,"  
  
She nodded. " I've never been so happy, I mean when I hit Mark with that Chair it was like BANG!" she said.  
  
Steve chuckeled. " Yes, cheating is the way we get the fans to hate us."  
  
She flopped down on the couch and grinned. " I think I'm gonna like this."  
  
----  
  
He had watched her from the audience, The crowd of seething massing people who had booed her and the big man. He thought he would of gotton her with the last thing but no, now they had beefed up the security around her but that wouldn't stop him oh no. Those Men couldn't be around her 24 hours. She would be alone eventually. And then he would strike oh yes, to feel the pulse of her very life under his hand to feel it slowly down enough for her to die. Her struggels, he pleas not to die. But she had betrayed him, she had turned him into the cops, told them what he had done. Now she would pay, she would pay with her life. He watched his chance would come. He wasn't going to let her get away with this ever.  
  
-----  
  
She blinked slowly awake. A sound had awoken her. She reached out into the darkness and touched the soft warm fur of Lynx. She listened silently to the darkness around her she felt as if she was being watched.  
  
She slowly climbed from the bed and stepped towards the balcolny. She looked around the dark room for some form of a weapon. Nothing. She slowly reached a hand out to the window. She pulled the curtain back. He was stareing at her from the other side of the glass. She backed away quickly. She let out a scream as he waved and grinned at her.  
  
She stumbeled backwards and screamed again she tripped over something and fell another scream ripped from her lungs. The door burst open behind her and she saw him run off. She screamed again.  
  
" Shy, what is it?" her dad yelled.  
  
" He was there!" She said pointing at the window. " He was right there!"  
  
Steve Yanked the curtain back and stared into the darkness. " Shy, there's nothing there."  
  
" HE was there!" she said.  
  
Steve walked over and gently helped her up. " Its okay baby girl."  
  
She huddeled against him. " He was there, I saw him."  
  
" I know baby, I know you saw him." he said leading her over to the bed and sitting her down.  
  
She huddeled against him sobbing. Lynx climbed into her lap and meowed softly and nudged her hand. She gently petted the kitten. " I saw him Daddy."  
  
TBC 


End file.
